


New Clichés

by colazitron



Series: 2015 December Holiday Fic Countdown [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troye and Connor take their families on a holiday for a special announcement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Clichés

It took a bit of time and planning and juggling more than just a handful of schedules, but looking out over the gorgeous garden behind the large bungalow they're renting, Troye thinks it was absolutely, definitely worth it. New Zealand has always been important to Connor and him, and he's fairly certain it will continue to be important to them in the future. They might both live in LA now, live together, but Troye thinks even more than Perth, and London, and Sweden, and New York, and a hundred other amazing places, New Zealand is his favourite.

If it weren't so far from where he has to do so much work - the US - Troye would honestly consider moving here. But work and music are why he moved to the US in the first place, and those two things are still among the top five most important things in his life, so that's not a plan for the immediate future. Maybe... maybe when they're ready to settle down. Start a family. Maybe they'll raise their family here.

"Can we get married here?" Connor murmurs, wrapping his arms around Troye's middle and hooking his chin over his shoulder.

Troye grins and reaches up to place his hand over Connor's.

"Haven't we already decided we will?"

Connor hums happily, and for a while Troye allows himself to simply lean back into his solid, warm body, the quiet around them - where _is_ everyone? Troye can hardly believe their combined amount of siblings can be this quiet - and enjoys the view.

"You know none of them are going to be surprised," Connor points out.

Troye chuckles.

"Obviously not. We've taken pains to bring our closest family out on a lovely vacation to New Zealand in the middle of April. We've been dating for five years, and living together for three. What other motive could we have than to tell them all at once that we're getting married?" he says.

"We could just be nice people who think our lovely families deserve a vacation," Connor argues.

"You, maybe. Me on the other hand..."

Connor twists one of his hands around so he can pinch Troye's finger. "You can stop pretending you're not a giant softie. Everyone knows."

"Sh," Troye shushes him, with a grin pulling at his lips. He _is_ a ginormous softie. "Don't ruin it for me."

"Only because I love you," Connor says, turning to press a kiss to the hinge of Troye's jaw. At least Troye will never be the biggest softie in this relationship.

"Food'll be here in about ten minutes, by the way," Connor adds.

"Hm, thanks," Troye mumbles. He's already set the table out here on the veranda - it's what brought him outside before the view captivated him and made him pause.

"You nervous at all?" Connor asks.

Troye shakes his head, shifting a bit in Connor's arms so he can look at him. "Are you?"

He's sure their families will be delighted with the news. They've been asking about when it was going to happen for long enough after all.

Connor shakes his head. "Nah. M'excited."

"Yeah, me too. Soon I'll get to marry you."

Connor laughs and blushes a bit, hiding his face in Troye's shoulder. He's such a delight. There aren't enough cheesy love songs Troye can write in his lifetime to adequately express the way his heart expands with the way Connor loves him.

Alright. Maybe Troye _is_ the biggest softie in this relationship.

Instead of an answer, Connor loosens his hold on Troye and steps around him so he can lean in for a kiss. Troye leans into the touch easily, winding his arms around Connor's waist and grabbing hold of his own wrist behind Connor's back, holding him securely but loosely in the circle of his arms. It's not a hurried snog, no tongues or teeth, only gentle lips passing touches back and forth like I-love-yous, but they're consuming enough to take up all of Troye's attention.

When Sage clears her throat behind them, Troye jumps a little before he turns to look at her.

She's got a plate of takeout food in each hand.

"When you're done, you can try and pay mum and Cheryl back," she says. "And please keep your engagement announcement brief, I'm starving."

"Don't be mean on my big day," Troye whines.

"That's your wedding day, doofus," she says, unconcerned, and sets down the plates.

Troye pokes his tongue out and goes inside to help with the plating of the food, Connor opting to collect the rest of their family from all the nooks and crannies of the property. By the time they're all seated - and their families looking at Troye and Connor like they all know what's coming - Troye's heart is beating harshly in his throat. He's still not nervous exactly, but there's definitely a buzz in his veins.

"Right," he says to all the expectant faces.

Connor grabs his hand and squeezes it.

"Since you all know where this is going anyway, I'll just come out with it - Connor and I are getting married."

"Nice," Tyde says. "Can you pass the rice, please, Brandon?"

Nicola snorts a laugh into the back of her hand and Troye stares at his brother in disbelief. Tyde beams at him.

"Only kidding. That's awesome. Congrats, you two."

It sets the rest of them off, Laurelle and Cheryl jumping out of their chairs to round the table and hug them, Shaun close behind them, while the rest mostly smile at them, waiting for their turn to congratulate them.

Troye honestly can't wait until all of these people are his family by law.

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a [prompt](http://fille-lioncelle.tumblr.com/ask), if you like! :D


End file.
